


baby mine

by pearlselegancies



Category: Knight Squad (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, a stressed uncle but a good one, peggy is her parents' kid for sure lmao, warwick is a good uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Peggy, for a six year old was absolutely fucking terrifying Warwick decided. It was like Ciara and Arc rolled into one very tiny human who enjoyed wrecking havoc and giving him a heart attack on a daily basis, all while eating her crackers.
Relationships: Arc/Ciara | The Princess (Knight Squad), Warwick & Arc (Knight Squad)
Kudos: 4





	baby mine

Peggy, for a six year old was absolutely fucking terrifying Warwick decided. It was like Ciara and Arc rolled into one very tiny human who enjoyed wrecking havoc and giving him a heart attack on a daily basis, all while eating her crackers.

Terrifying. It didn’t help that she was small for her age, and had a tendency of walking away from him when he was babysitting her. Long story short, his goddaughter wanted him to keel over.

He told Ciara as much when her and Arc got home from the Royal banquet they had gone to that evening. “Your demon spawn is driving me insane Ci-ar-ah!” Ciara rolled her eyes at the way he said her name, picking up her daughter and holding her to her chest. Peggy was finally asleep after hours of chasing her around the kingdom. After watching the mom and daughter for a moment, he turned to Arc to complain.

“Like seriously bro. She’s terrifying. Like some spooky story or some shit.” Arc snorted. “She’s 6, how can she scare you?”

Warwick raised an eyebrow. “She’s tiny, she likes to bite, and she doesn’t like staying by Uncle Warwick’s side, even though Uncle Warwick has explained to her that her mommy knows at least 7 ways to castrate a man and Uncle Warwick would like to not be castrated.” Arc paused before speaking. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Warwick asked. “Your child terrorizes me all day and all you have to say is oh?” Ciara walked back into the room, rolling her eyes at him. “Stop being a weenie Warwick. She’s 6. She can’t do any real damage.”

Warwick huffed as he threw his hands in the air, storming away from them. He pointed at the two of them and then at Peggy’s bedroom door which was slightly ajar. “Demon spawn!”


End file.
